


Moth Of The Marriage

by emeriin



Category: Demo Reel - Fandom, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: (Mara Wilson as in her character self to clarify, not the actress.)Donnie is a sad man, so he has a sad marriage. No spoilers for the last couple of episodes.





	Moth Of The Marriage

This wasn't the wedding Mara hoped she'd have. She had wanted all the big clichés; feeling pampered with make-up, dress that she'd never wear again but could pass down to her daughter, pretty church filled with loads of friends, a giant cake and expensive band, followed by a week or two in a hot country where she'd spend most of her time in the hotel room working her new husband's body like a piano.

However, lack of money and time made that dream impossible. She was practical, she still made it work; her boss was kind enough to let them use his living room in reward for all the commissions she'd brought in, a cheap but cute white cocktail dress, pearls and some lace would be her wedding outfit, cupcakes along with party food had been set up in the kitchen, and her friends had put up streamers for decorations. Slightly kiddish and they'd have to go to an office to make it official, but the help she had made her feel slightly better.

 

The only problem was Donnie. She supposed she should have been grateful that he was still in the house, not doing a runner or anything, but while everyone else had been working he'd just been sulking in the kitchen, his suit undone and fumbling with his phone.

 

When setting up was done and she was satisfied that she looked awesome, she took a deep patient breath and sat next to him.

 

“I gave you a lot of opportunities to invite anyone you wanted.” It sounded more harsh than it did in her head, but dealing with his passive-aggressiveness and secretiveness really was difficult.

 

He snorted bitterly. “Was kinda focused on that big pre-nup to do anything else.”

 

Fighting off a headache, she kept her voice calm. She wouldn't let this day get ruined. “Firstly, it's been five months, why are you bringing this up now? Secondly, if you would actually tell me what's going on with your family I could help. But no, you have to keep me in the dark and yell with them. I was trying...” she licked her lips, trying to find the right word. “I was trying to make things simpler.”

 

About halfway through her speech he had stopped looking at her. “So,” he said, his voice trembling. “So these cupcakes good?”

 

It was so transparent that she couldn't help but laugh. Tiredly, but still a laugh. Trying to be gentle, she reached out and tried to unskew his clothes. “Well, Mr. Dupre, you'll only get to find out if you marry me.”

 

His hand closed over hers and she could see that dimple that had always made her melt peek out. “Do you really wanna put up with me for the rest of our lives?”

 

“I do.”


End file.
